Feliz cumpleaños
by ReeevertW
Summary: Una fecha importante, un accidente, un novio sexy y una casa sola. Seria una lastima que tu mejor amiga ya tenga planes para ti ese día. Fanfic dedicado a Nanami.


**Declaimer: Los personajes y todo lo relacionado al juego es de propiedad de Chinomiko y beemov, la sucrette, es de Nanami Leuman.**

**Fic dedicado a Nana-Chan**

**Sin mas que decir a leer. **

Mire el calendario una vez mas, hoy era mi cumpleaños, sonreí casi sin ganas, no tenia clases y aun así me había despertado a las seis de la mañana.

Baje las escaleras -aun en pijama-, al llegar a la cocina serví un poco de leche caliente en una taza, comencé a ver el nacimiento del amanecer. Mis padres dormían, tía Agatha llegaría tarde, y todos mis amigos deben estar durmiendo. Tome mi celular, que desde que desperté lo tenía en mi mano derecha, y presione el icono de mensaje, busque el número y escribí:

"_Lo siento si este mensaje te despierta, pero estoy aburrida y fuiste el primer contacto que encontré._

_Buenos días. Te quiere, Nanami_"

Apreté el botón de enviar, sonreí al imaginarme la cara del peli-rojo cuando se despertara por el mensaje, ya debería estar acostumbrado, somos novios de hace seis meses y él me despierta el fin de semana mandando mensajes o llamando.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos sobre estos últimos seis meses, la manera en que nos hicimos novios, cuando le dimos la noticia a mis padres y la cara de Nathaniel cuando se enteró. Volví a ver mi celular, ya eran las nueve, no había ningún mensaje de Castiel, dejé de ver la ventana cuando oí sonar el timbre.

Caminé en dirección a la puerta, al pasar junto al sillón de la sala de estar saqué una manta para ponérmela al rededor de los hombros y abrí la puerta.

-Hola, querida-Dijo mi tía mientras entraba a la casa- Feliz cumpleaños- me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias tía, mis padres ya van a bajar-Dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

Hablamos durante un rato sobre el instituto y mi relación con Castiel, mi tía hizo que me sonrojara en más de una ocasión.

Mis padres bajaron ya vestidos con ropa casual y cargando una pequeña caja color violeta, me sonrieron.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija-Dijeron al unísono entregándome la caja.

-Gracias, ¿Qué es?- Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Debes abrirlo para descubrirlo-Contesto mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

Abrí la pequeña caja dejando ver un collar con forma de estrella y una N en el centro, todo de un precioso dorado. Era hermoso.

-Es hermoso, me encanta-Los abrace tan fuerte como pude.

-Aún no ves mi regalo sobrina- Dijo mi tía entregándome un sobre.

La mire para luego abrir el sobre, en el habían dos boletos para cualquier destino turístico, ida y vuelta.

-Los puedes usar en la fecha que quieras con un plazo de un año- Explico ella.

-Gracias. ¿Vas a venir conmigo?- Pregunte al ver los dos boletos.

-Por supuesto que no, el otro boleto es para tu novio-Dijo causando un sonrojo en mi cara.

-No pensaras en darle ese regalo, ¿Verdad Agatha?- Pregunto mi padre con tono irritado.

-¿Por qué no?, solo se tienen diecisiete años por 365 días- Contesto con simplicidad.

-Eso lo discutiremos otro día- Dijo mamá- Ahora te debes ir, Rosalya pidió que te dejáramos sola en la casa para hacer una fiesta y te quiere lista a las diez-

-¿Estás segura de dejarme la casa sola?- Pregunte.

-Solo si Rosalya estará cuidándote- Contesto mi padre.

Asentí y subí la escalera, me vestí con la mejor ropa que tenia, cuando volví a bajar Rosa se encontraba desayunando con mis padres y mi tía.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nanami-Rosa se paro y me abrazo fuerte.

-Gracias Rosa- Le sonreí en respuesta

Desayunamos entre risas, luego de terminar, mis padres hablaron con Rosa, dándole indicaciones y haciéndola prometer que me cuidaría, tía Agatha los empujo hacia la puerta, dejándonos solas por fin.

-Debemos preparar todo para la fiesta, durará todo el día y la noche- Exclamó la peli-gris

-¿Todo el día?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Claro, fue idea de tu tía- Comento.

Nos pusimos a ordenar, sacando sillones, sillas y mesas, dejando toda la sala como una pista de baile.

Cuando teníamos todo listo, oímos el timbre sonar, por lo que me dirigí a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con un peli-rojo sonriendo.

-¿Me dejarás pasar o te quedaras mirando como idiota?- Pregunto de forma burlona.

-Hola Castiel, también es un gusto verte, claro pasa- Conteste con sarcasmo.

-Solo cállate- Dijo antes de besarme levemente los labios.

Entramos y solo cuando estábamos por cruzar a la cocina me fije que Castiel tenía una bolsa en las manos.

-Aquí tienes Rosa, ¿Para qué quieres tantos bocadillos?- Pregunto entregándole la bolsa.

-Muy gracioso, ya lo sabes- Contesto Rosa, quitándole importancia a la pregunta del peli-rojo- Debo ir a buscar el pastel, te dejo con Castiel y ¿Podrías preparar los bocadillos y el almuerzo?- Pidió la peli-gris.

-¿Un pastel, para una fiesta?-Pregunto burlón el guitarrista.

-Solo no hagan nada malo, ¿Si?- Dijo como despedida mi mejor amiga.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos, hasta que un sonrojo se apodero de mi cara. Para distraerme abrí el lugar donde se encontraban las verduras y saque una lechuga.

-Rosa está loca, hacer una fiesta solo porque se le dio la gana-Comentó despreocupado mi novio.

-Solo porque si ¿eso crees?-Dije mientras tomaba en cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar la lechuga.

-Claro-Contestó con simplicidad.

Me tensé, él no sabía, él lo había olvidado, se supone que un novio no debería olvidarlo. Estoy tan enojada, yo no me olvidé de su cumpleaños.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que solo me alejé de ellos cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi mano, me había cortado la palma sin darme cuenta.

-Mierda- Murmuré viendo cómo no dejaba de salir sangre.

-Nanami, ¿En qué estabas pensando?-Preguntó el peli-rojo con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Acaso importa? Me estoy mareando-Murmuré bajo, comencé a ver borroso- Has que pare de sangrar-Le pedí casi a punto de perder la conciencia.

-Claro, pero no cierres los ojos-

Sentí como él me sentó en una silla y luego se alejaba, creo que el corte era muy profundo.

-No cierres los ojos, iremos al hospital, la sangre no se detiene-Dijo Castiel mientras me vendaba la mano.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y en lo que a mí me pareció un pestañeo ya estábamos en el hospital, en una camilla, específicamente.

-Qué bueno que ya despertó señorita-Dijo un doctor.

-¿Cuánto dormí?-Pregunté pestañeando para despertarme mejor.

-Lo suficiente como para que le pudiéramos vendar su mano-

-¿Fue mucho tiempo?-

-No, su novio quiere verla, ¿Lo dejo pasar?-

-Por favor-

La puerta se abrió y Castiel estuvo frente a mí en poco tiempo.

-No fue nada grave, pero deberá venir a hacerse curaciones cada tres días, y ya puede retirarse-Vio la hoja que tenía en sus manos-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-El doctor se fue, Castiel me miró sorprendido.

-Gracias-Dije bajando de la camilla.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la salida del hospital, subimos a un taxi que Castiel pagó, nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Observé mi mano y luego al peli-rojo, él miraba la ventana con rostro enfadado.

Al abrir la puerta la casa se encontraba vacía, vi la hora, dos de la tarde, entré y de la cocina salieron todos mis compañeros de instituto.

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron todos.

Los miré sorprendidos, Rosalya se acercó con una caja y me la entregó.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-Preguntó cuando vio mi extremidad vendada.

-Fue solo un corte-Respondí quitándole importancia.

-Un corte que al parecer te llevó al hospital-Acusó- Tú me dijiste que había ido al hámster-Encaró a Castiel.

-Rosa, no fue nada grave-Le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Si tú lo dices-Me sonrió y me empujó hacia adentro.

Sabía que Castiel estaba detrás de mí, mientras seguía a Rosa hasta el centro de la pista de baile improvisada.

-Nana-chan…-Dijo mi novio.

-No estoy enojada, no te preocupes, se le pudo olvidar a cualquiera-"Pero se te olvidó a ti" pensé-Ahora ve y diviértete, para eso es la fiesta-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-No lo dejé continuar, callándolo con un beso.

La fiesta duró hasta las dos de la mañana, solo quedaban: Rosalya, Castiel, Lysandro y Leigh. En todo el día no hablé con el peli-rojo sobre el tema del cumpleaños, solo cosas triviales.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Nanami-Dijo Lysandro mientras abría la puerta-Espero que tu mano se mejore y que la hayas pasado bien en tu fiesta, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Lys-

-Los dejamos solos, par de tortolos-Se despidió Rosa.

-¡Rosalya!-Le reclamé.

Se fue riendo, seguida de su novio y su cuñado, cerré la puerta y vi al peli-rojo con una sonrisa.

-Nana-chan, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?-

-No había necesidad de decirlo, yo no te pregunté la fecha del tuyo y aún así lo sé-Le respondí.

-No le tomo importancia a los cumpleaños, porque no los celebro, pero creo que cuando tengamos hijos deberemos celebrarlos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Castiel!-Grité sonrojada, él rió divertido-¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche?-pregunté aumentando mi sonrojo.

-¿Haremos cosas malas?-Preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión.

-No, solo dormir-Aclaré con seguridad.

-¿Tus padres no llegarán?-

-Llegarán en la mañana-Él asintió y subió la escalera tomando mi mano hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Tomé mi pijama y me cambié en el baño, cuando entré de nuevo a mi cuarto, lo vi sujetando el sobre que me había dado mi tía.

-¿Qué son?-

-Boletos para cualquier destino turístico-Contesté mientras se los mostraba.

-Son dos, ¿Con quién irás?-Preguntó acercando su cara a la mía.

-Contigo, tal vez ahí me puedas dar mi regalo de cumpleaños-Le sonreí acortando la distancia.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, el beso se intensificó, sonreí con malicia y me separé.

-Hay que dormir, si no papá te matará-

-Recuerda que te debo un regalo-Contestó volviendo a besarme.

Solo espero a que nos despertemos antes de que lleguen mis padres.

**Nota de autora:**

**Feliz cumpleaños Nana-chan. Espero que te guste.**

**¿Algún comentario?**


End file.
